


Bitter, Twisted Lies

by graveofthesun



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveofthesun/pseuds/graveofthesun
Summary: They were all liars.
Kudos: 1





	Bitter, Twisted Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece of creative writting i had to do fore english with the prompt: the title is bitter, twisted lies.

She went through the words in her head, rolling them over on her tongue, tasting the citrus tang of the lies she’d been fed.

“I’m here for you” they’d said. And then left as she was hauled into the ambulance. Lost in a blur of red and blue lights, never to visit her again.

She’s unsure if the sinking heat in her chest is from the pooling bath water or the sting of knowing she’s been abandoned. Forgotten.

She sinks further into the bath, letting clear water hug the base of her neck.

“I love you” she remembers them saying, she wonders if they know what that means. Anger twines itself with hurt, snaking up her spine and seeping into every crevice it can find. It tightens its grip on her, its trembling fingers jostling her around and rippling the scalding water. She feels her own fingers tighten in response.

“You’re getting better,” the man in white had said. His words playing on a venomous loop, round and round like a cracking record, breaking under the pressure that’s mounted to her head, pounding against her skull.

“Liars,” she mutters to no one in particular, letting rusted stainless steel meet the rotting skin of her own corpse in stuttering movements.

“We can help you.” She watches them smile shallowly in the reflection of the darkening water and thinks no. They can’t because it’s too late. The pressure in her head is draining down her arm and staining the water crimson.

She lets the false words and empty promises linger in her mouth in bitter memory of those she’s leaving behind.

In one final fall, her head is submerged in the water.


End file.
